Intrigas O sonho acabou
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Drama, Angst, Humor Negro?] Duo questiona Heero sobre suas atitudes suspeitas. Essa conversa é o ponto chave no relacionamento de ambos. [Ficlet... com entrelinhas]


**Título**: Intrigas... O sonho acabou...  
**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Casal**: Heero Yuy e Duo Maxwell  
**Gênero**: Drama, Angst, Humor Negro?  
**Classificação**?? Serve geral...

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing, série, foi produzida pela Sunrise e Bandai, e dirigida por Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino (criador da linhagem). Todos os direitos são reservados aos seus produtores & criadores, eu como fã me dou o direito de usufruir os personagens ao meu bel prazer respeitando os créditos.

**

* * *

**

-

**Intrigas... O sonho acabou...**

**1x2,**

**Drama, Angst, Humor Negro?

* * *

**

-

Em um aconchegante apartamento localizado no centro de Sank, Duo Maxwell e Heero Yuy estavam tendo uma conversa importantíssima para o relacionamento deles; relacionamento este que já se encontrava abalado por vários problemas entre os dois.

Sentado em um dos sofás de frente para Heero, Duo foi o primeiro a falar...

Duo: Sabe... eu ando meio que intrigado com uns assuntos e gostaria de saber os motivos, Heero.

Heero: O que é baka? Vai me encher a paciência de novo com seus questionamentos?

Duo: Questionamentos? Fala sério Heero... Eu quero saber porque você sempre me usar de latrina, me estupra, me acusa de traidor, diz que sou infiel, me vê sendo violentado pelo Zecks e nada faz, hein! E mesmo com isso tudo tem a cara de pau de alegar que me ama? Você é doente mental ou o quê?

Heero: ...

Duo: Que foi Heero, perdeu a língua? Eu que sou espancado, forçado a fazer sexo com os outros, vendido, humilhado perante a todos... Você... você sempre o bom mocinho, o herói da situação. Quando estou com Zecks você dá show, mas quando estou com você, você me ignora, mas ainda continua alegando que me ama... Patético, não Sr. Heero Yuy?

Heero: Você não entende Duo... eu... eu tenho...

Duo: Você tem o quê? Tem a necessidade de ver sendo currado por outros? É isso, Heero? Você sente prazer perante a isso? Sabe, ando chegando a uma conclusão de que você tem algum distúrbio, só pode. Você deve ser o tipo de pessoa que: Ou já foi violentado na infância, mas não conta a ninguém porque é vergonhoso, e por isso transfere tudo para mim, ou então é do tipo de pessoa que adoraria ser estuprado, mas não consegue.

Heero: Deixa de besteira, Duo, eu não tenho distúrbio nenhum e não fui violentado e nem quero ser. De onde você tirou essas idéias malucas?

Duo: Tirei de seus atos. Se lembra Heero que teve uma época que eu fique sem os movimentos do corpo e você começou a me chamar de aleijado? Você teve prazer de me ofender também Heero? Imagina um aleijado sendo violentado, hein... Isso é doente Heero... Doente!

Heero: Duo, até agora eu não conseguir entender até onde você quer chegar com isso tudo... Você está me dando dor de cabeça com essa historia sem sentido.

Duo: E lá vai um Oscar para o senhor perfeição! Sonso e cínico, é isso que você é, Heero. Algum dia sua bela máscara de 'Senhor Perfeito' cairá no chão e quebrará. As pessoas vão notar que de perfeito você só tem esse belo corpo. Agora, onde quero chegar com essa conversa? Você sabe muito bem Heero... Vá se tratar, pare de me usar como um lugar para depósito de... você sabe muito bem o quê, e me deixe em paz.

Nesse momento Duo virou as costas para Heero e saiu da sala, saindo do apartamento que dividia com Heero há vários anos desde que a paz havia sido encontrada, deixando para trás o homem que aprendeu a amar, mas que depois de tantos abusos, esse amor simplesmente desaparecera.

Sentado no sofá com uma expressão desolada, Heero agora se encontrava sozinho.

-

**The End**

* * *

_Ahh... com tanto cinismo ocorrendo nesses últimos dias, com tantas coisas que nem metade das pessoas sabem que ocorre nos bastidores... Resolvi escrever esse mini-ficlet. Deu pra notar que escrevi de forma diferente, certo..._

_Claro, que para quem sabe ler, um pingo de 'i' é letra. Tem aqueles que se fazem de sonsos também, mas um dia a máscara cai._

_Ahh... eu não me considero uma escritora fodônica, pois eu sou humilde o suficiente para saber que ainda tenho muito que aprender..._

_Já escutei de pessoas que deixaram de ler minhas fics porque eu postava com erros, por isso para essas pessoas o enredo nada vale, ou as minhas idéias são medíocres, mas sabe qual minha resposta para isso?_

_Se sabe fazer melhor, então faça!_

_Escritores fodônicos que eu acho, estão afastados do fandom, porque se cansaram de ser maltratados e isso desanima qualquer pessoa, seja ela iniciante ou veterano._

_E acredite... as melhores fics de Gundam Wing pra mim não são aquelas em que o Duo é sempre violentado de forma gratuita. Existe muito mais além disto._

_Esse foi o meu recado, o recado do meu Duo Maxwell._

_Beijos a quem se interessou em ler. Beijos aos que concordam com o que foi escrito, e deixo beijos também para os que não concordam, ou seja, os que preferem ver o Duo ser estuprado/currado/violado/depósito de esperma de forma gratuita._

**_Litha-chan_**


End file.
